1. Field of the Invention:
The invention generally relates to an improved system for delivering flows of pressurized fluids, and more particularly to a feed system for a rocket engine including an improved cryogenic accumulator.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the design and operation of vehicles equipped with rocket engines adapted to be used in space, pressure variations often occur in propellant feed systems. Such variations can, in turn, couple with combustion dynamics to produce destructive low frequency, longitudinal oscillations sometimes referred to as POGO, which often impairs vehicle operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, it has been common practice to provide feed systems for rocket engines, equipped to utilize liquid fuel/oxidizer propellants, with accumulators for purposes of reducing oscillations in system pressures. Such accumulators often are charged with helium gas for reducing pressure variations in feed systems for the propellants. Of course, such systems necessarily include numerous valves, level control sensors and pressure regulators and large helium tanks which inherently tend to increase weight, costs and complexity and thus reduce payload capabilities. Moreover, it frequently is difficult to precisely predict helium requirements or the effect of helium on downstream components for thus assuring control of liquid oxygen, throughout a mission of an extended duration, utilized as an oxidizer for fuel.
It is, therefore, the general purposes of the instant invention to provide an improved, simplified and reliable accumulator, which is particularly suited for use with the feed systems for rocket engines in overcoming the aforementioned difficulties and disadvantages.